DigimonPokemon: Meet the Digi-Elite
by cecebeec
Summary: When digi-destined from the digital world and pokemon trainers from the pokemon world meet in the digital world, they'll all team up to face Lord Darkrai and the Digi-Rebels to save both their worlds and the real world.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon/Pokemon Crossover

cecebeec

Chapter 1 New Visitors from another world

"Come on T.K we're going to be late!" Davis shouted as his blond haired friend and brunette girlfriend ran to the computer lab. "Hey what's the rush?" T.K said. "Izzy told Yolei that there's been a disruption in the digital world. He told us to meet him there." "Davis you're always on time for everything!" Demiveemon said, popping out of Davis' backpack. "I wouldn't say that." Kari giggled.

"You guys are late!" Yolei yelled as the trio came in the door. "Sorry but these two were finishing up a test in Algebra." Davis said. "Hey Yolei what's the problem?" Kari asked her friend. "Apparently there's been a breach in the digital world and some unwanted guest have wandered in." said Izzy who was sitting at the computer with Cody. "What's a breach?" asked Patamon. "When someone breaches a system that means they're breaking and entering, basically." Izzy said. "So we have to chase them out, I guess." Gatomon said, excitedly. "So let's go DIGI-PORT OPEN!" Yolei shouted. The gang got sucked into to the portal into the computer.

_Meanwhile…_

"So is everything ready?" said a boy with green hair. "Yes all systems are up and running. All we need know is those digi-destined to come out and hit our trap." replied the girl with blue ponytails. "I'm so pumped up! I wanna fight! Lemme at em! said a boy with flamimg red hair. "Patience my overly excited friend, you will get your chance to fight. We're waiting for the right time to strike." said the boy with green hair, calmly. The girl with blue pigtails sighed as she continued to work on her tablet. Suddenly, images flashed on the screen. "Boys quit talking! _They're here._" she said, smiling. "Okay then let's move out! Let the battle begin!" said the red boy. "Let's take out our partners shall we?" said the green boy. The girl nodded.

"GO BLAZIKEN!" the red boy said.  
"COME FORTH SCEPTILE!" said the green boy.  
"SHOWTIME,SWAMPERT!" said the girl.

Their partners grinned finally being able to battle for once. "Well digi-destined get ready for your new enemies: the Digi-elite!" said the girl.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2 Water Girl's Domain

Digimon/Pokemon Crossover

Cecebeec

Chapter Two:Water Girl's Domain

"The digital world looks pretty normal to me." Davis said as they touched down into the digital world. "That's what the enemy wants us to think." Veemon said. "Well I don't care what the enemy is thinking. I only care about finding the new threat to the digital world." Yolei said, impatiently. "Could it be that they have planned a trap for us?" Kari wondered aloud. Gatomon looked around. "I don't see any traps. So we're okay." "Oh sweetheart your far than "okay" in our domain." said a voice. "Who was that?" T.K shouted. "For your information, I'm a she, not a that." said the voice. The lake in front of them started to ripple. "What's going on? Why is the lake rippling?" Davis screamed. Suddenly, the water split opened and revealed a girl their age.

She had blue hair tied in ponytails that spiraled to the ground. She wore a blue and white dress with matching white gloves. She held an umbrella in one hand and a small device in the other. Her pale skin and blue eyes almost made her look like a ghost.

"Welcome Davis and Veemon, Kari and Gatomon, T.K and Patamon, Yolei and Hawkmon, and Cody and Armadillomon. I am the water specialist, Aquanette. Shall we engage in battle?" she said. "Whoa! How did you do that?" Davis said awestruck. The rest of the digi-destined looked shocked too. "My partner can manipulate water at my will. So I ask you again, shall we engage in battle? It would be oh so nice if you did." She batted her eyelashes and smiled. "Where's your partner?" T.K asked, looking around. "Oh yeah silly me!" she laughed, cutely. "SWAMPERT EMERGE!" The water flew up again to reveal a fish looking creature with blue scales and white fins. Its red eyes looked at the digi-destined. "Are we ready for battle, milady?" it asked. "Yes are opponents are ready. Now let's begin, no?" They all looked at each other. "Well one quick battle won't hurt, right?" Davis said. "I'm not sure about this. It still could be a trap." Kari said. "Well lets beat this girl and maybe she'll give us the information we need." Patamon suggested. "Good idea Patamon!" T.K said. He looked at Aquanette. "We accept your battle!" "Wonderful!" she beamed. "Then lets hop to it!" Davis said.

"**Vee-mon digivovle to Exveemon!" "Hawkmon digivovle to Aquilamon!" **

"**Armadillomon digivovle to Ankaylomon!" "PAtamon digivovle to Angemon!" **

"**Gatomon digivovle to Angewomon!**

_Let the games begin digi-destined_ thought Aquanette as she smiled slyly.


End file.
